


You Are Mine

by Nicolefrickle



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Can Venom be fluffy?, Fluff, He sure tries, Licking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsession, Other, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Venom, Sleep Groping, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolefrickle/pseuds/Nicolefrickle
Summary: Venom doesn't let Eddie sleep until he says goodnight, and afterward the Symbiote tests just how close they are.CHINESE TRANSLATIONby White_Lemon !!!!





	You Are Mine

_You are forgetting something._

Eddie flips over in the bed, too tired to even talk - _my poor human._ But he should know by now after all his conditioning: sleep is a reward for saying those nice, devoted words. Sleep comes when Venom hears them. _And do not just think it,_ he adds, because Eddie's voice has become a comfortable thing, even when his human chooses to be difficult:

"I'm- shit, we aren't doing this every night, OK? just let me sleep already you, you  _terrible_  alien."

Venom does not sense truth in the insult so he simply makes his request again.

_I want to hear it._

Eddie holds his pillow tightly at both ends and pulls them over his face to groan. Does he think he can hide? Is he tired, angry, _embarrassed?_ How tasty.

"Fine, _goodnight,"_ the human relents. Inside Eddie's flesh and blood and being, Venom hums, half-full with satisfaction. But there is still a piece left.

_And?_

"And?" Eddie repeats into the pillow, and it muffles how loud he meant to be. His human sounds offended as he turns his face to the side, speaks into the dark, _"And_ what? You want me to- to tuck us in, sing a little lullaby, sweet dreams, princess?"

Venom does not know what a princess is, but teases are easy enough to identify. Eddie thinks he is amusing. Sometimes he is right about that.

_The one about dreams._

Eddie sighs. He knows he cannot win, and humans are prone to become pliable when they are tired. Temperamental things. Venom could squeeze the words out of his skull but they come much nicer willingly.

"Sweet dreams, goodnight," Eddie rushes through but says all the same.

_Good night, Eddie._

His human hums back. Shuts his eyes tight to keep Venom company inside his own head and mind. Eddie's body slows one system at a time, heart pumping warmth and sleep through little vessels, and eventually his breathing slows too. His human is unconscious now. At his most vulnerable, he has no second thoughts leaving Venom in control.

How kind of him.

Venom can choose to slip into a sort of 'sleep' with his human, but he has found better ways to occupy his time in these long hours. Eddie is his, after all, and it is not often that he can indulge in it. In this privilege of symbiosis. They are one; Venom moves under Eddie's skin- _their_ skin, and enjoys how his hairs stand on end above the movements - how chills shudder through them both.

Eddie is a good human. He will let Venom have what he wants; he will sleep and sleep soundly while his Symbiote takes care of him. _Our desires are not different, I absorb them through your eyes,_ although he finds that human desires are so often only skin deep. Wasted potential. But even still, Venom drips through Eddie's pores, out of his neck and chest and from inbetween his ribs. He is _free._ He is always free to do as he pleases.

And flesh is always softer from the outside.

Venom molds himself into an outline of his true form, although hands and a face and a tongue are all he truly needs. All Eddie needs. He hovers above his human's sleeping body because he is so quiet, so gentle, so nice to look at. Venom truly chose the best, did he not? Imagining any other fusion quickly makes him feel wrong. Dirty. The thought is a betrayal, even, so he cuts the cord early and knows Eddie as his one and only, his absolute, the peak form to take.

The perfect human.

_Eddie is mine,_ Venom thinks, adjusting the temperature of his hands so they are not shocking when they slide up the other's chest. When they push up his old shirt to reveal muscles and strength, two things that Venom likes very much. He touches him. His black form brushes and sticks and digs into the other's skin.

_Eddie is mine,_ Venom thinks, and his tongue lolls down to trace out his property, this body he chose as a home, and it welcomes him in return. His human stirs and Venom knows that Eddie feels something through the fog of sleep, because he can feel an inkling of it too. But Venom does not stop. How could he ever stop? His human is warm to touch and pristine to taste, and the Symbiote traveled light-years just for this.

Venom swirls his tongue in circles all over the other's chest; he cannot get enough of this flesh and the crisp lines to trace through it. Greed feels strange, too. It is something not meant for Symbiotes because how can they possibly be greedy when they must give and take equally to survive in a host? But Eddie lets him take. Eddie lets Venom consume the heads of bad people, and he does not fight when Venom wants frozen food or to hear a 'sweet dreams' before sleep.

He really is a life form to want for.

Venom grabs Eddie's sides with his massive hands, feels the ball of his hipbone on either side to press thumbs into. Venom leans down closer. He laps with ferocity at the two nubs just below the other's collarbones; feels them harden under his excessive touch and attention. His human writhes and Venom knows his choice was right as the other stirs far inside his chest and groin. It means success. It means victory. Spit rolls down Eddie's sides and down the crease below his sternum, fluid claiming his skin one streak at a time.

Venom is everywhere. He is hungry, and learns that there are two kinds of hunger now.

It becomes useful how Eddie always sleeps through alarms, car horns, and the early morning calls from Venom, even though the latter pour right in through his head. It means his human will not wake up now. His human merely twitches when Venom shoves his tongue inside his mouth, rows of teeth threatening the other's lips as he swipes the brutal tip all around. Venom is feeding. And yet his hunger only grows.

Just how sweet are these creatures allowed to be?  _Eddie, your taste is pleasant, I will be asking for it now just as often as heads to crush._

And Venom is suddenly remembering Anne, who imparted such love in the kiss to give the Symbiote back to Eddie- to give Eddie back to _him._ He tries to mimic it. He devours every corner of his human; his tongue pulsates and strokes the ridges on the roof of Eddie's mouth. Kisses do not suit Venom, so instead he presses jagged-toothed lips against the other's to take him for all that he is worth.

And this human is worth everything.

Venom pulls back and licks his lips - breaks the many trails of spit still connecting his mouth to Eddie's. It is fascinating how he does not wake. What is his threshold for pain, for pleasure, for the deep touch of the alien who calls him home? He wants more. He wants _Eddie,_ and to test the bounds of what he can do to his human - to this shared body that they wear so well.

Eddie is his, inside-out and outside-in.

So Venom tears open the other's shorts without a thought, letting the cool air hit bare thighs and private skin. He feels the chill through his human. He lavishes in it. Admires and observes, because this part of Eddie is the only one the other gets angry about, embarrassed about when Venom draws attention to it. But he cannot help his fascination with these curves of skin. With these thick muscles and sinews and the growing member that hangs between his legs.

It will all be Venom's too.

He creates a sort of tie with his black, protruding form, tugging the other's legs up by the knees. It gives perfect access to this forbidden place, but his human would surely not mind. His human would let Venom explore. Just look at how his body writhes, how his limbs shake, how his mouth is parted and still slick with saliva. He is a product of Venom's whims and desires.

And Venom desires flesh.

**_Eddie is mine,_**  Venom thinks, tongue covering all of Eddie's groin at once, sinking into the creases of his skin. Tasting his sweat. Relishing in his form and how Eddie throbs underneath him. _I know this feels good, If you asked you could have felt good a lot sooner._

Eddie's fists grip mindlessly, sleeplessly into the sheets like he is having a nightmare. But Venom is no nightmare, he is nothing but familiar touches and a constant presence. Eddie's pulse should not be racing, and his neurons should not be firing like this, because his Symbiote is taking care of him. Venom huddles together the part of himself still combined with his human. Cups around Eddie's heart and brain, soothing from the inside as his tongue laves his body wet and loved.

**_Eddie is mine,_** Venom thinks, as the tip of his tongue circles this nice and tight hole he found, because it is a part of his human too. The Symbiote wonders if it is the same as drowning down the other's throat. His black, dominant fingers stretch, extend, round the entirety of Eddie's thighs. Venom holds him. He sinks into him. He consumes his human every way he can.

Eddie lets out a soft moan with his lips closed, and the outline of Venom's form practically vibrates. It is a... _new_ feeling that almost frightens him at first. It is the antithesis of that _bad_ soundwave. The one that kills and injures and rips him from his human. But instead, this new sound gives Venom life; what a captivating noise his human's voice is like this, it wraps around Venom like he is its host. How strange. How ethereal.

Venom adds it to his short list of things to be greedy for.

And he is soon more than satisfied, curiosity and hunger alike. His tongue slips out of Eddie. His black form recedes back into flesh, because that is where he belongs now. Venom will rest in this bed, in this body, all while feeling his own spit drying through this human's senses. While feeling Eddie's cheeks mellow from red to pink to tan. The other is so colorful. Venom is the black of the universe, but inside Eddie he is everything.

_I am Eddie's,_ Venom says, unsure if he wants his human awake to listen. But it does not matter regardless, Eddie knows whose he is because the Symbiote emphasized it from day one. Made him learn. And through his human's next deep-seeded relief of a breath, Venom echoes again:

_**I am Eddie's.** _


End file.
